


idfc

by QQI25



Series: Black and White [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: But he comes back, M/M, Spideypool-prompts, Wade dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Wade dies. Again.Title from the song of the same name by blackbear.





	idfc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mahan_734](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahan_734/gifts).



> the song doesn't rly hv anything to do w it but i needed a title, so. i am planning on making another fic inspired by the song tho!! 
> 
> this is a gift for Mahan_734 because they requested I write more, so i did! also i'm gna write like their first meeting in this au, so keep an eye out for tht.

“Wade, you fucking idiot! I - you - everything was black and white and I - I couldn’t make out anything but you were covered in dark liquid, and you can’t - you can’t do that to me.” Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was angry, god, was he angry. 

“I know, Baby Boy, I know. I’m sorry. But I’m here now. I’m back. Colour’s back. And I’ll try harder next time.”

“You always say that,” Peter responded quietly. 

“I know, I know. And I’m trying, I really am. It’s just, old habits die hard?” Wade tried. 

“You just - I - I never know how to react, I can’t - I can’t think about life without you! You just make everything better and bearable and -“ 

“Shh, shh, hey, shhh. It’s okay, Petey. It’s okay,” Wade soothed. 

“Fuck,” Peter whimpered. He reached out for Wade and Wade wrapped Peter up in his arms, setting him down on his lap.


End file.
